I Won't Regret It
by GRACE5
Summary: Danny and Lindsay talk, post 5.09


"Danny." Lindsay said in a small, scared voice as she wrapped the blanket tighter around her shoulder. "I want this baby." She said softly, avoiding his eyes.

"Can you stop talking to me like that, please?" he asked as he desperately tried to get her to look at him.

"Like what?" she questioned as she moved and sat on her feet.

"Like I'm gonna beat you, like I blame you or somen'. " he told her and she bit her lip, and he knew it was to keep herself from crying again. "Why are you acting scared of me?"

"Because I am." She said with a quivering voice and looked up at him. "I'm scared Danny, I love you and I don't want to lose you just because I got pregnant, but I won't give up my baby for you." She said and dropped her gaze, settling further back into the couch.

"There are so many things wrong with what you just said." Danny said as he scooted closer to her. He dropped his head into his hands and sighed. "You didn't just get pregnant. People, women don't spontaneously get pregnant. I mean." He stopped and looked at her. His heart was breaking that he had done this to her, that this was the type of man she thought he was. That she already had it in her mind, he was leaving, no questions. "We've gotten carried away, hell, the first night we were together we didn't use a condom or anything, none of the four times." He smirked when he heard her laugh. "I got you pregnant, Lindsay. I couldn't even tell you when, which time. Whether it was a quickie in the morning before I went to work. Or, one of the countless nights, where we just got so lost in each other, if we didn't remember protection, so be it."

"Danny." She started, a slight blush on her cheeks, he cut off though.

"No, let me finish." He said and she nodded waiting for him to continue. "I'm, I a." he stopped, trying to find his words. He looked up at her and gave her a weak smile. "I would never ask you to give up the baby, I would leave." He immediately stopped when he realized what he said. He looked up at her and saw the first tear run down her cheek. He sighed and shook his head, he stood up from the couch and walked away.

He headed into his bedroom, where he could still hear her sobs and her starting to shuffle around, getting her things together. Quickly, he grabbed the bag on his bed and ran out to catch he before she left.

"Lindsay." He said as he took her jacket from her hands and threw it on the pool table.

"Danny, why are you making this so hard?" she asked, and soon followed it with a hiccup. "You said you would leave."

"Would, if I was that guy, but I'm not. I know I'm a tool sometimes, but this isn't one of them." He said as he actually took her hand in his this time and led her back to the couch. He smiled and wrapped the blanket back around her before sitting down next to her, placing the bag on her lap. "Here, I got this on my way home."

"What is it?" she questioned, looking at him curiously.

"Open it." He said with a smile.

She laughed and pulled the one piece on white tissue paper out of the bag and reached down to see what was in it. She smiled and pulled out a pair of black infant Converses.

"They're adorable." She said, as her face lit up. She continued to look at him and laughed at how shy he'd become all of the sudden. "I love them."

"They didn't have them in gray." Danny said with a smile and they soon fell silent. "I want this baby too." He whispered, looking up at her for a reaction. "I think we can do it, well obviously we can do _it_." He laughed and took the shoes from her hand and set them on the coffee table, before taking her hands in his. "I can't tell you how many times I've looked at the picture you gave me in awe." He smiled and placed a gentle kiss to her lips.

"Dan, this isn't something you can change your mind about." She said as she squeezed his hand.

"I won't." he said. "No matter how many times the baby wakes me up at night, how many times I get puked on, or how many shitty diapers I'll have to change. You know? I'm sure the good will out weigh the bad, like, I don't know, having them fall asleep in your arms, like you do, and I always feel so, I don't even know, I just love that we can do that, and then to have the baby we made, do it, you know?"

"Kinda, you rambled." She laughed.

"Sorry." He laughed. "I won't regret it, I know that."


End file.
